The Markgraf
The Markgraf is the final encounter in Dark Dynasty Enemies * Otto's Vampire Warrior (1235 Gold, 152 XP, 95 Energy, 7 HP) * Otto's Vampire Assassin (1235 Gold, 152 XP, 95 Energy, 7 HP) * Otto's Vampire Dark-Caster (1235 Gold, 152 XP, 95 Energy, 7 HP) * Markgraf Otto von Malhaven (3250 Gold, 400 XP, 250 Energy, 1 HP) Transcript Introduction Some of your companions cast suspicious gazes at the crowd of vampires that's gathered outside the double doors. They in turn gaze back at you, taking your measure from head to toe. "You remind me of your ancestor,"a vampiress says. "your blood must taste divine," another adds. "A shame Otto will have it for himself." "Perhaps he'll be willing to share..." A few offer similar taunts. But most simply watch as you and Katrina approach, then withdraw to clear your path. The double doors aren't locked. Of course not... The markgraf wouldn't cower behind bolts and bars. A man who'd do such things would never have risen to become patriarch of the von Malhaven family. So they open up to Katrina's touch, unveiling Otto's study and the vampire himself. "Ah, I wondered how long it would take you to muster up the courage." The other vampires in the room snicker. Otto von Malhaven is sitting at a large table at the opposite end of the room, beneath a pair of broad bookcases that consume the entire far wall. His face bears a trace of the same pale handsomeness as Heinrich's, but it's submerged beneath something so predatory as to make it almost bestial. His grin is like a promise, one you never wish to see fulfilled. There are other vampires sat around his table. Some wear plate armor, others leather. A few are dressed in sorcerers' robes. All seem like inconsequential shades in the presence of the markgraf. "If you aren't bold enough, perhaps a little whine or whisky?" He gestures to a smaller table, this one laden with bottles and ceramic jugs. His minions sniker once more. Katrina strides into the room. You and your companions follor. Heinrish and a few of the other vampires come in as well, though most remain in the doorway. its breadth offers ample veiwing room. "Heinrich," the markgraf says, "have you come to try your sword against mine?" "No, Otto. I'm mearly here to observe." "A pity. I shall have to amuse myself with Katrina then. And I see that she's brought outsiders with her..." "These are my minions," she says. Hugh grunts. "You have yours, and I have mine. Unless you object?" "Not at all. And such impressive minions you have... I smell the blood of the Tullians. I've always found it so alluring, but sadly none of its members have ever offered me their necks. Perhaps we shall remedy that tonight." "Perhaps, markgraf," Tessa says. "If so, I hope its richness chokes you." "You have Teucer's spirit. I'll enjoy drinking it. Ah... But there's so much more to sample as well. Katrina has brought me an exotic banquet. Oroc has never proven to my tastes, but one this lovely may make a delightful concubine." "You remind me of the Sapphire King. I killed the Sapphire King." The vampire's grin widens. He stares at Hugh. "Katrina... You're consorting with fiends now? I didn't think you'd resort to such measures. It was foolish. When I slay you, this one might claim your soul as payment for whatever bargain you've struck with him." "Don't mistake me for some petty demon who deals in such things, vampire. My name is Brach'Xell'Ctharat'Sezrachus, and I was ancient before you were born." "Yeah!" Hugh adds. "So up yours, markstaff!" He sticks two fingers up at the vampire. "Charming..." Then Otto von Malhaven's eyes fall on you. "And this one... You've taken a traitor as your ally -- a man who plots against this kingdom's rightful king." "Crenus is a tyrant," you say. The words fly from your lips out of instinct. But you feel the gazes of a dozen vampires at your back, and realize that the audience will require somthing different. "His reign will come to an end. The people are already rising up against him, and it's only a matter of time till he's toppled. The von Malhavens won't relish being known as his allies when that happens." A soft susurration ripples through the spectators, and you know you've struck a chord. "The Kasan is right," Katrina says. "The von Malhavens vil be veaker if ve stand with Crenus." "No." Otto rises from his chair. "The king will crush the treason from the land, and he will do it with our aid. But first..." He jumps onto the table in a swift, agile motion -- so fluid that he seems to glide rather that leap. "We will drink our fill..." Conclusion Your sword sears its way through the vampire's breastplate. Armor melts and blackens, ruined by the red tongues of magical energy which lap around the blade. Flesh and bone part just as easily. The vampire screams. Her sword falls from her gauntlet. But as her face crumbles, it's frozen in a grin. And before her eyes crumble in turn you see that they're looking over your shoulder... You start to turn. It's too late. A powerful hand, cold and hard like steel, grabs your wrist. You struggle against it, trying to free your immobilized weapon. But its strength is irresistible. Another clamps around your jaw and torques your head to the side. You try to thrash, to twist free. You kick out at your assailant's legs. But the legs are just as unyielding as the hands. "Let us see what the Kasans taste like," Otto whispers. Then his fangs pierce your neck. Euphoria erupts from the wound, a sumptuous burst of ecstasy that sends your sensations spinning. Some vague, forgotten part of you wants to struggle. But that part's a fool. Red darkness is calling, and that is where you wish to wallow, where you- A shriek, so close to your ear that it's like a blade driven into your brain, tears through the veil of red-black pleasure. It pulls your mind kicking and screaming back into reality. You stagger round to see the markgraf. The fighting has stopped, as though torn asunder by the same shriek that ended your delirium. All eyes are on Otto von Malhaven. There are gasps and murmurs. But most tongues are stilled, silenced by what's before them. The vampire's hands are pressed against his mouth. The eyes above them are wild with savage hate and incomprehensible pain. When they part they reveal the burned and bubbling flesh of his dark lips. Otto stumbles like a drunkard, reeling this way and that. Every gaze watches him, yours no less confused than any of the others. Two of his minions dart in front of the markgraf as he totters toward the back of the room, blades and crackling staff raised to protect his retreat. Otto almost collapses upon one of the bookcases. "Stop him!" Tessa shouts. Her arrow takes the vampire mage in the eye. He screams and reaches up to pull it free. Hugh's cleaver goes through his hand and neck in a single savage chop. Rakshara wrestles the other vampire aside, pulling him away and sending them both crashing into the ground in a grapplers' embrace. Some of your companions move to aid the oroc. The rest of you charge at the markgraf. But you're too late. The bookcase and the section of the wall to which it's attached are already sliding into place behind him. You grab at the books, yanking them one by one--trying in vain to find the mechanism. Wood and stone remain unmoving. Destroying it would take too long.. You spin round, vault over the table, and run towards the doorway with its crowd of staring vampires. Maybe you can head him off in the corridors... "You won't catch him, Name," Heinrich says. "But you won't have to. Look." He waves his hand, encompassing the entire room with its gesture. It takes you a moment to grasp its meaning. *** Otto von Malhaven throws himself against the slab of wall. The impact sends a wave of fire burning through his body. But the stone grinds itself back into place, sealing the entrance to the secret passage. He leans against it and exhales, expelling the unneeded air from his lungs. Then he howls. Agony rushes up through his throat and explodes in his wounded maw. Damn the Kasan! Damn him! The markgraf still doesn't understand it. His blood... That burning, blazing blood... Pain eats at the vampire's lips and the inside of his mouth like a swarm of voracious insects. There had been the taste of man... But something else as well. Something ancient and powerful. And somehow familiar... Dragon! Yes... it has been centuries since he has tasted the blood of drakes. Yet he is certain. Man and drake, but blended and twisted into something terrible and inscrutable -- into a throbbing mass of something that makes even the Markgraf shudder. He shakes his head, trying to banish both remembered anguish and lingering agony. It doesn't matter now. He's in the last of the secret passageways which have carried him away from Name Kasan and the rest of those accursed wretches. It will take him out of the castle, into the countryside beyond. From there he can make his way into Dracoshire, and find sanctuary with King Crenus. The thought of fleeing to the monarch with defeat on his lips is galling. But he has no choice... He musters up his strength and turns away from the resealed wall. Before him stretches the passage which wil sic secure his flight and freedom, its length lit with the soft glow of magic torches mounted on the wall -- their enchantments triggered when he opened the door. Otto freezes. A lithe female form stands before him. "Katrina!" he hisses. A mask of cold disdain covers her pale, beautiful face -- leaving only the three blood-colored dots and the gleam in her eyes to give it color. "My name is Rina, Daughter of Tobar the hunter and Volya the leatherworker. Last of the Balval Churi." The draws two daggers from her belt. Their long, argentine blades shine in the torchlight. "You will answer for my people." Otto howls and leaps at her. "Korro!" The blob of saliva splats against his right eye, and blackness engulfs him. He doesn't see the mirthless smile on her face, the satisfaction at witnessing a gypsy cantrip -- made more potent by her vampire nature -- bringing the powerful markgraf low. Nor does he see the silver daggers flash. But he feels them. And he screams. Category:Dark Dynasty